Pure Revenge
This story is a ture accout of how I fought in Kronos' warriors with Enterian. Chapter one ﻿ It all started when I was walking home with the new French girl named Maria Belle. Don't ask why but then I found myself waking in mist with her, and someone was in front of us. He looked like me only older, Light brown hair, and when he turned around I saw that his eyes were silver like mine. "Is he related to you Matthew?" Mari asked me in her french accent. "What?" the guy asked. "First of all," I said, trying to be calm I was not going to freack out in front of Maria. "we'll ask the questions. Who are you and where are we?" "My name is Enterian, and as to where we are, we're walking to the underworld." As soon as he finished the mist cleared and we were under ground near a black river "Sac le vou!" Maria said (Is that how you spell it?) "Seriously, what is she saying." Enterian said. Then a girl dressed in silvery fabric ame over to him. "Enterian, we captured the group on the quest for you-know-what." he brighten up. "Excellent! Take our half-brother and send the girl to the Roman Camp Half-Blood, and give them oreiantation. I'll handle the prisoners, if they don't tell us anything---" "The usualy." the girl finished. And then the girl led us to a tent, but little did I know that Enterian had a huge plan in motion, ivolving death. Enterian's P.O.V. Chapter two After Amliea left I walked over to the shore of the Lethe, where we left the prisoners. Tied at my feet were the prisoners from Kronos. There was one boy with blode hair and dark eyes and two girls. "Scum like you don't deseverve life." I said to them. "Yet your still alive, I'm surprised that Kronons knew about the sword. Now where is it?" "ha," the boy laughed. "Like we'd tell you, your the leader here and your after the sword of rebrith." "Jace," one of the girls said. "The girl said that he would dip us in the Lethe, by the why, not a good campsite." I laughed. "Amliea was always a blabber mouth, but she was right. The boy will lose his memories, but you ladeis will have can either being a hunter of Artemis or being dipped in the Lethe." With that I untied them and threw the boy in the river. One of the girls jumped in after him. I looked where the other girl was she was gone. "I'll settle for these two." I laughed, hopfully she wouldn't be like my half-sister. And maby the newbeis will live. My point of view Chater Three ﻿ ﻿The girl, Amliea , told us that the greek and Roman gods are real and that me Enterian, the guy who brought us here, and me where half-sibilings, My mom was Artemis. "Ok, I can buy the gods are real, but we're all demigods, even Maria?" "Yes," Amliea said "she's a daughter of Trivia, the Roman form of the goddes of magic, but right now, the gods are battling the Titans, the evil immortals who ruled the world before them." She didn't say anything after that. "What did you mean by that?" Maria asked. "I know your dad's a magcian but come on, you seem, um more important." Just as I was sure she was going to slap me I heard a loud growl. A Dargon (Not Greek but more midevil) that was pure black, wings big enough to cause a hurricane, and as big and long as a blue whale. "Ignore Midnight," Amliea said. "he was the frist dragon and their king, our mother, Artemis, used him as the basis for the constallation Draco. He's one of Enterian's pets. He garuds the border of Our camp which Enterian calls northstar and people he brings in to join northstar agents." * * * We got to a tent in the middle of a huge field full of people talking, kissing (I know, wierd) and attacking each other with any deadly object you can imagine. "This is headquarters for anyone in northstar. by the way, our enimes and friends have no idea we exstice." We went in side and all I could say was, "Holy God!" It had a plasma screen tv with a Wii, a huge bed, and well just anything you could want, this was the definision. Then I notice the table in the middle, with the weirdest chess game ever. Around it a kid about ten, dressed in wolf's boady like a long join with the head like a hood with to monsters (well one looked more like an angel) a purple angle with golden wings and a jackle's head with a purple little demon with a red scarf and a tatto of a evil smile. "Are those..." I started. "Two digimon, which you thought were only in video games playing with a wild demigod named Jack, yeah" Category:Pure Revenge Category:Chapter Page